Sexo e Amor
by Megume A
Summary: Sexo, uma simples transferencia de fluidos corporais, era tudo que os unia, certo? E amor, o que era esse sentimento?
1. Sexo

**Disclamer: ** O Naruto não é meu, lá lá lá lá lá.

Caso alguem leia, muito obrigada e se não for muito incomodo, você, poderia, por favor, me deixar um review?

Qualquer erro é só falar. E ainda nao tá completa. Falta um outro capítulo, ainda vou escrever, mas até semana que vem eu posto, ja que eu nem vo te aula direito essa semana, eu vo ter tempo de escrever.

**Sexo e Amor**

**Sexo**

Se formos definir literalmente o que é sexo, definiremos como uma simples troca de fluidos corporais. Mas não é tão simples, é muito mais que isso, certo?

Sim, sexo pode ser apenas isso ou talvez uma maneira de continuar com a espécie, como seres vivos nosso objetivo biológico é procriar. Mas o sexo pode ser muito mais, do ponto de vista sentimental seria o ato físico do amor. Porque será? Talvez porque envolva um contato físico intenso, intimo algo que você só teria com alguém que realmente ama. Mas sexo poderia ser bom sem sentimento? Poderia.

Existem três tipos de sexo. O primeiro seria a básica necessidade de procriar como já foi dito, apenas com esse objetivo de engravidar. O segundo seria o sexo carnal, aquele onde é tudo físico, fazer apenas pelo desejo da carne e o terceiro seria aquele onde até soa errado "fazer sexo", soaria mais certo _fazer amor_, dizem que é o melhor, mas como saberia? Não era virgem, já havia feito sexo algumas vezes com alguns caras e outras vezes até teria feito com o cara que amava, mas ele não a amava de volta, então até onde sabia, não valia.

Tudo que os unia era isso, sexo, mero sexo carnal. Apenas o faziam porque estavam com vontade, não o faziam porque se amavam, não existia sentimento. Não da parte dele pelo menos. Isso fazia os grandes olhos castanhos se encherem de lágrimas. Doía amar e não ser amada, especialmente quando o amava desde que se entendia por gente, desde o começo do time 9. Nem mesmo o sorriso brilhante e as esforçadas tentativas de Lee de a fazer se sentir melhor funcionavam. Continuaria a chorar até o fim desse tão grande amor que talvez nunca acabasse. Suspirou. Talvez não existisse essa coisa de _amor verdadeiro_, talvez fosse tudo uma bobagem que falavam para fazer as pessoas acreditarem que um dia poderiam ser felizes do lado de outra pessoa. Mentira como fosse, tinha que admitir, essas pessoas eram reais. Talvez ela estivesse fadada à infelicidade de um amor não correspondido, talvez fosse seu _destino_ como ele diria. **Merda! **Ele não sai da sua cabeça nem por um instante. Talvez estivesse começando a pirar. Precisava de férias. Talvez pudesse pedir a Tsunade-sama e Gaara-sama para se mudar para Suna, sim seria um ótima idéia. Nem teria que o ver _tanto_, porque, claro sempre existiam as missões Kohona-Suna. Ela era uma _péssima_ shinobi! Não era não se contentou em ser apenas fraca, como teve que se apaixonar por um _colega de equipe_, tá o time 9 já havia acabado, mas já era apaixonada por ele há muito mais tempo.

O toque dele era como se quisesse sentir cada curva de seu corpo, suave e feroz. Os beijos eram intensos e apaixonados. O cheiro era agradável, almiscarado, amadeirado e parecia impregnar em seu travesseiro. A sua voz e os gemidos abafados que vez ou outra ele deixava escapar, não era escandaloso como ela, que gemia alto. Quando ele beijava seu pescoço e ia descendo até o seu colo. Tudo isso apenas a deixava mais apaixonada por ele.

Queria enfiar a cara no travesseiro fofo e gritar, gritar bem alto para que ele pudesse ouvir o que fazia com ela, queria transformá-lo em uma peneira humana, queria, queria... Queria parar de amá-lo. Isso tudo era muito _problemático_ como diria Shikamaru. Não era só problemático como era frustrante. Odiava que ele fosse tão perfeito. Odiava amá-lo, que nem naquela musica idiota de fossa. Mas, também queria beijá-lo novamente, sentir seu corpo próximo ao seu, sentir seu cheiro, queria pegar nos cabelos castanhos dele, queria _amá-lo_ e mais que tudo, queria que ele a amasse.

Resolveu parar de se revirar na cama e dormir. Apertou os olhos mais uma vez para que as lágrimas terminassem de cair. Virou, fechou os olhos e logo, dormiu.


	2. Amor

**Disclamer: **Nem o Naruto nem seus personagens me pertencem e bla bla.

Pois é, essa joça tinha 3 capítulos,mas como eu odiava o terceiro eu apaguei vou respostar esse com a única parte que eu gostei dele. ;D

Beeijos, Anne. x)

**Amor**

O que seria amor? Um sentimento. E o que seria um sentimento? Um substantivo abstrato. Não _morfologicamente_. Então seria algo que você sente, mas não fisicamente. Vendo assim, o que seria o amor? Seria um sentimento positivo, algo que você pode sentir de vários modos; pode ser um amor inocente, como o que você sente pela família e pelos amigos; ou pode ser um amor romântico, onde você gosta da pessoa de modo _diferente_, do modo que você deve amar alguém com quem se casara.

O amor romântico pode ser de dois tipos: A paixão e o amor eterno. Como se realmente soubesse explicar o que era, mal sabia o que era o amor no geral, como saberia _especificar_? Poderia ser um gênio, poderia ser o melhor e mais forte, mas não sabia absolutamente _nada_ desse tipo de coisa. A única pessoa que ele lembra de realmente ter amado, era seu pai, e ele havia morrido quando tinha _seis_ anos de idade. _Talvez _amasse Hinata e Hanabi, como primas, _talvez._

Continuou a refletir por uns momentos e se lembrou de Tenten. Talvez ela soubesse lhe explicar. Logo, se viu saindo pela janela do quarto perfeitamente arrumado e pulando sobre os telhados das casas e prédios de Kohona ate o apartamento da morena.

Ao chegar abriu a porta da varanda, nunca usava a porta, e Tenten que havia dormido no sofá enquanto assistia a um programa qualquer, quase o atacou com a kunai que estava na mesinha de centro da pequena sala. "Puta merda Neji, você quase me matou de susto, qual é o seu problema?" perguntou quase que assassinando ao Hyuuga com os olhos castanhos que estavam raivosos e sonolentos. "Eu..." a verdade é que não sabia exatamente o seu problema. "Tanto faz" a kunoichi das armas resmungou. "O que vo- " ele a cortou. "Você ama a alguém?" perguntou.

--x--

Tenten sentiu as bochechas esquentarem, "Sim" respondeu timidamente. "A quem?" Ele perguntou de modo agressivo quase que a cortando de novo, mesmo que só tenha falado sim. "A meus amigos e amaria a minha família, mas eu não tenho uma". Se arrependeu de ter soado tão amarga na ultima parte. "Não, eu queria saber se você ama alguém de modo romântico " sua voz era calma e pausada. Ela corou bastante e sentiu ele ver as suas bochechas corarem o que a fez corar mais ainda. "Amo" respondeu olhando para o chão em voz baixa "mas, ele não me ama." Surpreendeu ate a ela mesma com o complemento, realmente não esperava falar nada disso. "Quem é?" Perguntou impassível.

--x--

Realmente não sabia porque havia perguntado isso, mas quando ela falou que amava a alguém algo o atingiu, um sentimento estranho e quase como um reflexo perguntou aquilo. "E você liga?" perguntou meio amarga. É ela realmente havia o pego, ligava, mas não tinha certeza porque. Tudo que ele fez foi pegar seu rosto delicado com as mãos, aproximá-lo de seus rosto e beijá-lo. Um beijo doce, que assim começou e assim terminou. Ela apenas arregalou os olhos castanhos e o beijou novamente. E Tenten sorriu, sorriu porque sabia que ele o amava também, só era tolo demais para perceber isso.


End file.
